


Set Up

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keva just wants her two best friends to get on, so she comes up with a plan.</p><p>[fem!drivers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



Keva was sitting around with her girlfriend Nicola, and her two best friends, Dani and Marcia. She'd gone to high school with Marcia, they'd been friends forever and she used to live next door to Dani but they were such good friends that they stayed in touch.

It was a nice evening, dinner with friends, Keva was lucky that Nicola was a good cook. But things were stilted between Marcia and Dani, it wasn't nasty, just awkward.

*

Keva was lying in bed, trying to sleep, but she kept wriggling and finally Nicola sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I just want Marcia and Dani to be friends."

"You can't force them to be friends." Nicola held her tight, kissing the side of her neck in a bid to get her to relax.

Keva let out a chuckle, a rather ominous sounding one at that, and even though the light was off Nicola was certain that she was plotting something.

***

_Bowling tonight? 7pm at Starlight Lanes. See you there K x_

Both Marcia and Dani received the text and were excited at the thought of going bowling, it had been such a long time since either of them had bowled, but they did enjoy it.

*

Marcia was standing outside the bowling alley, waiting for Keva to show up when she saw Dani strutting up in the shortest dress and a pair of high heels that meant she was towering over Marcia.

"Hi, didn't expect to see you here," Marcia said, "Are you meeting your friends?"

"No, Keva invited me?"

"Oh." Marcia hadn't meant for it sound so disappointed but that was the way it came out. She wasn't sure why she and Dani didn't get on, although she sometimes felt like she was in competition with Dani for the position of Keva's best friend, which was strange, because she didn't feel that way about Nicola, and she was dating Keva.

"I'll go, you two enjoy your night." Dani spun on her heels and started marching back towards the bus stop when she stopped and took out her phone. Right at exactly the same time as Marcia's phone buzzed to say that she had a message.

_I can't make it, something's come up, but you and Dani have a nice time. K x_

Marcia shook her head, she wouldn't put it past Keva to plan something like this, and she jogged up to where Dani was standing.

"I don't have anything else planned for tonight so…" Marcia fidgeted with her necklace as Dani weighed up her options, she didn't have anything else planned either, and it would be nice if they got on a little better. Just so that spending time together wasn't quite as awkward.

"Sure. I haven't bowled in years."

*

Now that Dani was out of her heels and into a pair of bowling shoes she wasn't towering over Marcia, well, not by as much. The way she'd carefully selected her ball spoke volumes, Dani was eyeing up each one, slipping her slim fingers into the holes and trying to get a feel for each one. In the end she selected a blue ball, its marbled surface glinted in the light as she lined up for the first throw.

A strike.

So much for 'I haven't bowled in years,' it looked like Dani was either a natural or had beginners luck on her side.

Marcia picked her ball with a lot less care than Dani, if it didn't work out she'd pick another one. It looked like she was beaten already either way. She picked up a pale blue ball as was amazed by how light it felt, but surely that would make it easier to throw?

Hoping that it would be alright, Marcia flung the ball in the direction of the pins, and winced when it actually bounced off the surface of the lane. It scraped past a few of the pins on its way down and Marcia wasn't sure that she really wanted to try again.

"The ball's too light for you," Dani said, she turned to fetch another and returned with a gold ball which she'd had to carry with both hands. "How does this feel?"

Marcia could feel the weight of the ball but it wasn't too heavy, it was just right. Her muscles flexed as she swung it a few times. "Good."

"Right, now you need to stand like this." Dani didn't hesitate in positioning Marcia so that her weight was evenly distributed and she was able to swing the ball freely. The way Dani pressed her body against hers was far more arousing than it should have been and Marcia found her heart rate picking up a little as her breathing got shallower. But she put all of that out of her mind and took a deep breath, throwing the ball the way Dani had shown her and watching as it seemed to fly down the lane, heading towards the pins.

There was one pin left standing but the way it wobbled gave Marcia hope as it toppled down. She squealed out loud and rushed to give Dani a hug before realising that she was being a little too familiar.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, it was a good throw." Dani's lips curled up at the corner, a hint of a smile and Marcia felt warm inside.

The rest of the game went well, and Marcia noticed all the little glances and 'accidental' touches from Dani. Was she flirting? She was pretty in a very striking way, high cheekbones and pouty lips on a lithe frame. Which was nice if Marcia liked that sort of thing, but her tastes usually lay with more athletic women.

Although that hadn't stopped her appreciating Dani's looks, and at least once Dani caught her staring and rewarded her with a smile. But was she just being polite? Or was she interested? And why did she care, since she wasn't looking for a girlfriend?

As the night drew to a close Marcia was sure that she could throw whatever her 'type' was right out of the window. Dani was funny, a really dark sense of humour, and she was so wonderfully down to earth.

Marcia wasn't sure why she'd always thought that girls who wore dresses and heels, and did their make up nicely, weren't her type. Although she was glad that she'd had this revelation now, rather than after she'd missed her chance to get to know Dani better.

Marcia tried her best but Dani won the game, no surprise, and it didn't matter. "Do you want to get a drink?"

"Sure. My place isn't far from here." Dani raised an eyebrow, her smile turning into a grin and Marcia felt a surge of lust. Direct, she liked that.

Marcia followed Dani through the streets, amazed that she could walk so fast in six inch heels without tripping over.

Once they got to Dani's place she opened the door and slipped inside with a gracefulness that Marcia could only envy. She headed straight for the kitchen and Marcia heard the familiar chink of glass bottles, and Dani reappeared with two bottles of beer.

They sat on the sofa and Dani curled her legs in, flexing her feet as she did it. The silence was strange after how talkative they'd been for the rest of the evening, but small talk wasn't going to cut it. Marcia took a sip of her beer and leant in slowly, giving Dani a chance to bat her away, but she didn't. Dani's lips crashed against hers, it was messy and sloppy but it felt so good to have Dani close.

Dani was straddling her, stroking her hair and Marcia let out a groan, which made Dani break the kiss. She used that time to strip off her dress, grinning as Marcia stared. She had on the laciest of underwear and stockings with a suspender.

"You like?" Dani stood up and Marcia could only nod in response, unable to form words now that her mind was occupied with taking in every freckle, every curve of Dani's slim frame. She stood up and led Marcia to the bedroom, holding her hand as though they were going for a walk in the park.

Standing at the foot of the bed, Dani went in for another kiss, her hands sliding under Marcia's top, thumbs stroking over her sensitive nipples and she could feel herself getting wet.

Dani helped her out of her vest top, and she slid out of her jeans, feeling strangely underdressed for the occasion, but she didn't have to worry about it for long. As gracefully as she'd done everything else tonight, Dani unhooked her bra before kissing each breast, caressing them with her hands as her lips and tongue sent shivers through Marcia's body.

She lay out on the bed, and Dani slid her knickers off before removing her own bra and panties. Marcia was expecting Dani to lie down next to her but she positioned herself upside down, her soft brown hair tickling at Marcia's thigh.

Marcia had never done this before, well, she'd gone down on people before, but never while someone else was doing it to her. She rolled on to her side as Dani kissed her way closer to her clit, teasing Marcia with her warm breath and delicate fingers.

She groaned out loud as Dani's tongue darted out, so warm and so very talented, leaving her on the brink of orgasm already and Marcia realised that she had barely even touched Dani yet.

Marcia traced the curve of Dani's slim hips, feeling her breath hitch as her fingers brushed over her lips, she was so moist and the smell of her was arousing. Marcia didn't hesitate in sliding a finger inside her, making her moan out loud as she nuzzled at her clit, teasing her with her lips and tongue until she felt the flutter of her muscles. She thought it would be distracting to do it like this, but it had only made things hotter being able to taste Dani's arousal, and as she was lapping it all up Dani's tongue dipped inside her, pushing her over the edge and releasing a spectacular orgasm.

She writhed on the bed as it took her over, twitching with each little kiss from Dani, both of them were breathless and sated, and Marcia felt like she was on top of the world.

***

"Dani and I, we're dating." Marcia wished that her hair wasn't tied up so that she had something to fidget with.

"That's great." Keva's smile spoke volumes, and Marcia knew then that it had been a set-up, although she didn't mind, because she was much happier than she had been in a long while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
